Once or Twice
by BlueFireWitch15
Summary: no mafia involved, so get that out of your mind. Yamamoto bumps into Gokudera once or twice by mistake, what can that lead to. read to find out :


"Hello, welcome, what would you like to drink?" the silver haired waiter asked as if not wanting to be there.

"Um, I'll have a Dr. Pepper." One teen announced, his eyes were a soft orange and his spiked brown hair pointing every which way.

"I'll have an ice tea please." The orange haired girl requested politely, her brown eyes still browsing the menu in her hands.

"Me too please." The second girl smiled brightly, her dark brown hair pulled into a tight pony tail, though a few strands hung in her face anyways.

"And I'll have a coke." The second boy has had a smile on his face since he walked in the front door.

"Alright, I'll bring those out." The silvernette began to walk back towards the kitchen, but was stopped.

"Wait, aren't you in our class?" the orange girl asked, looking up.

"Yeah." He continued walking.

"You're right Kyoko, he is." The black haired boy laughed.

"Hagi? He's in your class?" the other girl questioned.

"Yeah, he sits in the front. The teacher's always getting irritated at him, what's his name?" the brown haired boy paused. "Isn't it Gokudera?"

The laughing teen stood, smile still ear to ear. "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back."

The waiter stood in the kitchen, filling each cup with the drinks. The restaurant was mostly empty tonight, which made it easy to hear what the group of teens were saying.

"Hayato, I told you to pull your hair back when you're in the kitchen." the cook snapped, standing over his shoulder.

"Why, it's not like I'm cooking the food." Gokudera retaliated, going to leave.

"No, but you're leaving it everywhere." she held up a small silver hair in front of emerald green eyes.

"That's yours."

"Does it look like I have this color hair, no, I have pink hair."

"I got it Bianchi, I'll pull it up." The waiter left the kitchen with the drinks on a tray. On his way back into the dining room, something bumped into Gokudera's side, knocking him to the ground and the drinks all over the place; mostly on him.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" a hand came down to help the silvernette up.

"You idiot! Look what. . ." he began shouting.

"Hayato!" his sister cut him off from the kitchen.

"Tch. It was my fault, don't worry about it." The silver haired teen pulled himself to his feet, trying to ring out his shirt. Looking up from the ground where the mess was, Hayato saw who had bumped into him. "Tell your table that the drinks will be a little late." He gritted through his teeth, a vein popping in his forehead.

"Are you sure it's ok, I can help you clean it up." the taller black haired teen asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll help him clean it, please enjoy the rest of your stay." An arm set its self on Gokudera's shoulder, leaning on him.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized once more before returning to his seat.

"Go dry off and get them new drinks, I'll start cleaning." Bianchi ordered, and Gokudera did so with out arguing for once.

"Yamamoto, what happened?" the brown haired boy asked.

"I accidentally bumped into our waiter, spilling our drinks."

"Is he ok?" the brown haired girl questioned, looking towards the kitchen.

"He said he was fine, they wouldn't let me help clean up the mess."

"Ne, Haru-chan, you know when you meet us after school and we always see him walking alone?"

"Yeah." The other girl nodded.

"Well we should invite him to hang out with us tomorrow."

"That's a great idea. Tsuna-san, we should do it." Haru nearly jumped out of her seat and onto Tsuna.

"Here you go." Drinks were passed onto the table.

"Sorry about that." Yamamoto repeated again.

"What ever, are you ready to order?"

"I think so." Tsuna began. Each placed their meal, non coming the way they were listed on the menu.

"Here, you finish cleaning while I make the food." Bianchi handed her younger brother a rag.

"Fine."

"Pull you hair back first." she passed him a small pony tail.

"Tch."

"Hayato, your table is leaving, go clear it and then you can go home."

"Alright." Gokudera made his way over to the table, slowly. It was now almost empty and nearly closing. The only people left were two older people, a couple, in the front. The silvernette reached for a half filled cup of ice tea.

"Hold on guys, I forgot my jacket." A voice called, being right next to Gokudera's ear. Next thing the two knew they were on the ground, one covered in ice tea.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I did it again." Yamamoto pulled the young Hayato to his feet.

"You . . .!"

"No yelling at the customers, Hayato!" the pink haired woman shouted.

"Just go before I get any angrier!" Gokudera gritted his teeth together, his jaw was beginning to hurt.

"My bad." Yamamoto quickly grabbed his jacket; reaching inside it, he pulled out an extra five dollar bill out, adding it to the tip. The taller teen quickly left to catch up with his friends.

"Tch." Gokudera quickly pulled the dirty dishes onto the tray he had and headed back to the kitchen, ice tea dripping from his hair onto his already wet shirt. "Where are my keys?"

"On the hook in the back. Don't worry about coming in tomorrow." Bianchi took the dishes.

"I wasn't." he snatched a rag from the counter, drying the ice tea out of his hair as he went. Luckily, his apartment wasn't too far from his sister's restaurant, so he wouldn't have to walk far.

Che. I knew that baseball idiot was clumsy but I haven't seen him this clumsy. I thought only that Sawada kid was that clumsy. Gokudera thought to himself as he made his way down the street. A droplet fell onto his cheek. Stopping in his tracks, he looked up to the sky. Rain? It began falling at a more rapid pace. "Shit." Gokudera muttered, his apartment being right around the corner. It was amazing how fast the rain came down, when it was only sprinkling a moment ago. Darting around the corner, he quickly made his way under the protection of the apartment roof.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun."

Turning to the voice, Hayato saw something he would consider an unfortunate event. There stood the four teens who he had just seen leave.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled, heading towards his door.

"It suddenly started raining, so we took cover. Do you live here?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera got farther down the hallway.

"Yeah."

"Could we come in, it's cold out here." Haru requested politely, following behind him.

Sliding the key in the slot, he stepped into his home. "No." he said coldly, shutting the door in her face. Before he could even begin taking his shoes, the door bell rang. "What?" the door opened again.

"Can we please come in?" Kyoko's eyes were slightly wider, her hands clapped together.

"At least let the girls in, we'll leave as soon as the rain stops." Yamamoto suggested.

"Fine." Gokudera growled, walking away from the door, leaving it wide open for them to come in.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Tsuna mumbled lightly as the four of them slipped off their shoes. "Come in here." Gokudera called. The teenagers stepped further into the apartment, the living room. The walls were a dark red, almost maroon. The two couches that formed an 'L' shape, were a black leathery material. At the corner of the two, was a small table made of cherry oak wood to match the floor and coffee table in the middle. Under the coffee table was a black rug with swirls and patterns in a bright red. Where it could be visible from both couches sat a TV on a table similar to the one in between the couches. In the back corner of the room was a book shelf, stuffed to make all the books fit; which sat next to a window that had its curtains down. From there it was possible to see the kitchen that was behind a counter, things in there were mostly white; and a hall way that was also painted read, several doors at the end of it.

"Here, you can watch what ever you want. You can do nothing else." The silver haired teen explained, before starting down the dark hallway.

"Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked, being the first to help himself to the couches.

"A shower, I need one since you spill drinks on me twice."

"Oh, sorry."

"Uh . . . sorry, but could I use the bathroom before you do?" Kyoko asked.

"Tch. First door on the left." Gokudera crossed his arms, coming back into the living room. Kyoko quickly made her way down the hall; Gokudera plopping onto the couch, arms still crossed.

"Here Haru, you can pick what we watch." Tsuna handed her the remote.

The TV made a little beep noise before showing the news. "In Italy, there has been an explosion in one of the mansions, we're still waiting for a house hold name, but we're getting live footage." A woman announced.

"Don't change it yet." Gokudera ordered.

"The footage is in Italian, I'll translate." There was a pause. "Everyone in the house got out safely except for one man who is believed to still be inside. This is him now." A picture appeared on the screen. He looked much like an older version of Gokudera but with a more prominent jaw line and a mustache.

A smirk came across the silvernette's face, a small chuckle slipped from his lips.

"Hagi? What's so funny, that man is hurt." Haru snapped.

"Serves the bastard right." Gokudera muttered as Kyoko came into the room.

"I doubt you even know the poor man."

"Don't know him, eh? I think I know him pretty well." Gokudera frowned.

"How?"

"He was my father you stupid woman!"

"Hm, was?" Tsuna noted.

"Why would you be so hurtful to your father?" Haru continued.

"That's none of your damn business." The silver haired teen stood from the couch, going down the hallway. "I want all of you out of my apartment by time I get out of the shower." The bathroom door slammed shut.

"Do you think he'll mind if I use his phone?" Kyoko asked, not wanting to make him angrier.

Stepping out of the shower, Gokudera felt so relieved to hear nothing from the living room, not even the TV. He let out a sigh as he made his way from the bathroom to his room right next door. Making sure he was dry, he changed into a pair of black flannel pants and a white undershirt that gripped his skin slightly. Gokudera was exhausted, he had to work all weekend, and was in need of sleep. But he also needed something to eat, so he left his room for the kitchen. The silver haired teen was quite surprised and irritated when he saw what sat in the living room. On the couch that was a tad bigger than the other, lay an idiot. An idiot that got Hayato annoyed to a whole new level. The only noise in the room was rain from outside pelting the roof, until the very irritated teen decided what to do next. He walked over to the couch quickly, gripping the shirt of the boy. There was a thud as the sleeping teen was yanked off the couch.

"Ah, that hurt." Yamamoto's eyes snapped open, his hand going to the back of his head that hit the base of the couch. "Oh, Gokudera."

"I told you to get out." Gokudera growled.

"Sorry, it was still raining."

"You couldn't leave with the others?"

"No, Kyoko had to go get someone from the airport with her brother, Tsuna has family over right now, and Haru had to go to the doctors."

"Then you should've walked." The silvernette made his way to the kitchen, getting down a cup and filling it with water. Turning to go to the fridge that was against the opposite wall, he bumped into something behind him. Gokudera was in the middle of taking a sip of the water, which all jumped out at his face when he bumped into the other teen.

"Why were you standing behind me, dumb ass?" a vein popped in his head, no, several veins.

"I'm sorry, I was going to ask if I could have some water." Yamamoto apologized, searching for a towel.

"Get out!"

"But the rain. . ."

"Now!"

"I can just. . ."

"If you don't get your ass out of my fucking apartment now, I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto quickly headed for the door, getting pushed out once his shoes were on. "Can I at lea. . ." SLAM. ". . . get an umbrella." The baseball player mumbled. The rain was coming down hard, you couldn't see through it, and it was only getting harder. It didn't help that it was dark out. It wouldn't be very safe to try and walk home, so Yamamoto took a seat on the concrete sidewalk that was still under the roof, letting out a sigh.

There was slight pain in his hand from punching the wall. Gokudera stormed into the bathroom, quickly grabbing another towel to dry himself. He still needed to eat. Going into the kitchen, Gokudera found nothing that he wanted to eat, so he settled for some cupped noodles. Once in the microwave, he grabbed a paper towel from his roll in the corner and began to clean the water up off the floor.

Noodles ready and made, the silver haired teen sat on the couch, turning the news back on.

"We'll continue the report in Italy in just a moment, sorry to keep you waiting, first we have the weather." Numbers appeared on the screen. Forty-two degrees. That's pretty cold, not to mention it was raining. 'Maybe I shouldn't have kicked the idiot out.' Gokudera thought, feeling guilty. He never felt guilty about anything, it was really making him wonder why this was any different. He let out a sigh of slight frustration as he pulled himself off the couch, going back to the front door. Pulling it open, he wasn't expecting to see the black haired teen to be nearly asleep on the ground.

"Oi, get up." Gokudera kicked him lightly.

"Huh, ah, Gokudera, is something wrong?" the other sat up.

"I . . . I didn't realize it was so cold out." The silvernette tried to keep his usual face. "I guess you could come in for a little bit."

"Really?" Yamamoto began getting up.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, but if you don't want me in your apartment you don't have to." The taller teen was now on his feet.

"You'll freeze to death if you stay out here, t-that wouldn't look very good on me." Gokudera crossed his arms, covering for his guilt.

"You sure?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind." Hayato walked back into the house, leaving the door open again. Yamamoto smiled softly before coming into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Uh, my dad's out of town right now, so I won't be able to leave until the rain stops."

"Just don't cause me any more trouble." Gokudera sat on the couch, watching the news. The other teen sat on the other couch as the phone began to ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"No, if it's that important, they'll leave a message." The silver haired teen laid himself lazily across the couch, yawning.

Beep. "Hayato, it's your sister. The house just called, there's been an incident in Italy. Father's seriously injured. I know you probably don't care, but I'm going back for a while. If you decide to come with call me back before eight tomorrow night." The line went dead. Yamamoto sat there awkwardly, not really sure if he should ask the questions he had going through his mind.

"Um, Gokudera, why are you living alone, why don't you live with your sister?"

"We aren't very close."

"But you work for her?"

"Not my choice."

"Why's that?"

"Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering, sorry."

The two fell silent again. Yamamoto had more questions to ask, but Gokudera didn't seem to be in the mood to answer them. After a couple minutes of the news explaining that the rain wouldn't lighten up until around six in the morning, the baseball player began hearing a light snore from the other couch.

'I guess I should go.' Yamamoto thought, reaching into his pocket for his house key. Nothing. Oops, guess he forgot it. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep on the couch either, though he didn't mean to do it.

Gokudera's eyes opened to a beeping noise that seemed distant, but was close enough to wake him. 'I fell asleep on the couch again.' He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. The silvernette was fully prepared to go back to sleep, but the alarm clock was getting annoying. Pulling himself off the couch, he noticed the young baseball player was on the adjacent couch.

"Tch." He ignored the other, going to get ready for the hell-hole they called 'school'. Once dressed, Hayato went to the bathroom to brush his teen and hair. Again he returned to the living room. The black haired teen still fast asleep on the couch.

"Hey, get up." Gokudera kicked the couch, Yamamoto jolting awake. "Why are you still here?"

"The news said the rain wouldn't let up until six, I was going to leave and just change when I got there, but my dad isn't home and I don't have my key. He should be there now." Yamamoto pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Good, go now." Gokudera went to the kitchen, searching for breakfast.

"I'd rather not get wet, I need this shirt for baseball today. Can I borrow an umbrella?"

"I only have one."

"Could you run to my house with me?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well my dad owns a sushi shop, he can make you some breakfast."

"Your dad owns that place?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." 'Even though I'm not really hungry. Tch, why am I being so nice to this idiot?'

Yamamoto smiled softly, the two slipping on their shoes. The two of them walked silently, the taller teen had his usual big smile across his face; while Gokudera was irritated, he felt like this was a waste of time, he doesn't even know why he agreed to it.

Coming to the restaurant, Yamamoto announced himself as they walked in.

"Takeshi, where were you?" An older man asked from behind a counter. "Who's this?"

"I forgot my key when I left last night, this is Gokudera, a friend from school."

'Friend?' Gokudera laughed to himself.

"Well go get ready for school before you're late." The man smiled softly as his son nodded, heading for the stairs. "Gokudera was it?"

The silvernette nodded slightly, prepared to leave at any moment.

"Did Takeshi stay at your place?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll make you some breakfast."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Hayato turned to leave.

Upstairs in his room, Yamamoto quickly got himself ready for school. The baseball player's known for a while that he was gay, or at least bi. So it didn't come as a surprise to him that he though Gokudera was cute while he was sleeping. Though he did surprise himself now as he thought to himself about other ways he thought the other was cute. The main one that threw him off, was he was wondering what Gokudera would look like while blushing. He quickly knocked those thoughts out of his head, lightly jogging down the stairs. Stepping outside, the rain had pretty much stopped, not much more than a sprinkle now. Gokudera was walking towards the school, nibbling on a rice ball. The black haired teen began on his way to school as well.

"Are you following me?" the other teen turned around, almost to the school.

"It's not following you if we're going to the same place." Yamamoto laughed.

"Tch."

XXX

"Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget your homework." The teacher sighed, walking out of the room.

"Tsuna, I'm going to run down to the locker room real quick, I'll meat you out from ok?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh, Yamamoto, wait. . ." Tsuna tried to follow his friend down the hallway, when a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" the dark voice questioned.

"H-Hibari-san." Tsuna stuttered, turning to face the older, black haired teen who stood there with a glare on his face. "Sorry, I was just. . ."

"My office is this way." He began walking the opposite direction Tsuna needed to go.

"Ok." The brunette followed the older. "Ah Gokudera-kun." He shouted, spotting the silver hair.

The teen turned around curiously, a glare coming to his face when he saw who it was. "What do you want?"

"Could you go down to the locker room and tell Yamamoto I have detention for being late this morning.

"Why?"

"So he doesn't wait for me."

"That's not my problem."

"Please." Tsuna clapped his hand together as the gap between them in the hall slowly grew.

"Fine." 'I kind of want to see the idiot anyways.' Gokudera walked away, beating himself mentally for thinking that. 'What's wrong with me? Don't think things like that.' Gokudera continued to himself as he pulled open the door to the locker room. The room was silent, it sounded like only one person was in there. . . well now two. Deep in his thoughts, the silvernette didn't notice who he was about to bump into as he rounded one of the corners.

Next thing the smaller teen knew, he was on the ground. . . .once again. Though this time it happened a little differently. His lips; something warm, sweet, and blissful was placed against his. Above the teen, was exactly who he was looking for, which is what he was afraid of. Pushing the other away, Gokudera's face turned a bright red, turning away.

"D-Do you have something about running into me?" Hayato tried to steady his voice.

Yamamoto tried to smiled, but it came out as a nervous smile. "Sorry, Gokudera, what are you doing in here?" he gave a sheepish laugh.

"Your no-good friend is in detention again." Gokudera stood up, his face still as red as a tomato, and quickly made his way out of the room. The black haired teen put his hand to his lips. Ironic how he wanted to know what the silvernette looked like blushing.

There was a small ping noise that caught Yamamoto's attention. Looking down, there lay Gokudera's cell phone. It pinged again.

"Hello?" The baseball player answered the phone.

"Hayato?" a voice asked, not believing if it was his voice or not.

"No, he dropped his phone on his way out of school, I can go take it to him though."

"Who is this then?"

"A friend from school."

"Alright, please take it too him, I'm in a hurry." The woman did sound impatient.

"Sure, I'll do that now."

"Thank you, I'll call back. Thanks again." The line went dead.

XXX

Gokudera sat in his apartment, TV on the news and a math book in his lap, and his glasses perched on the edge of his nose. There was a soft knock at his front door. He debated shortly whether to go get it or not, but decided against it.

There was another knock, a voice following. "Gokudera, you left your phone in the locker room."

'Damn.' Gokudera sighed, pulling his glasses off as he made his way to the door. He pulled open the door hesitantly, a slight blush came to his face when he saw the other.

"You dropped in the locker room, someone called you, they seemed like they really needed to talk to you." Yamamoto held out his hand, the small cell phone sitting in it.

"You answered it?" the silvernette raised an eye brow, a light blush forming on his cheeks from earlier events.

"I wanted them to know that I was bringing you the phone." The baseball player smiled. "It's a good thing I did too, the lady sounded a little panicky."

"Lady?" the shorter of the two flipped open the phone. Looking at his recent calls, he saw his sister's name on top of the list. "Shit," he mumbled hitting redial.

"Um, could I use your bathroom?"

"What ever." Gokudera walked away, leaving the door open.

"Hayato?" Bianchi's voice came through the phone.

"Why'd you call me?"

"The house made a mistake, father wasn't in the house, the maid who I was talking to didn't know this. Our step-mother called me while I was at the restaurant earlier, Father is on a plane **here** now. He'll be landing in about three hours. He doesn't even know of the problem in Italy because he's been on the plane. According to our step-mother, he's coming so he can see how my restaurant is going good and if it was a good idea to send you here to help me." His sister spoke quickly.

"I don't want to see him." Gokudera said bluntly, making his way back over to his homework on the couch.

"I know you don't, he thinks that we both live in my apartment. He thinks that we used the extra money he gave you to get a bigger apartment for us to share."

"I don't care what he thinks, I'm not talking to him."

"I don't know how well that's going to work. I'm going to try and keep him from finding out where you live. You should steer clear from my place and the restaurant for a bit."

"I don't give a fuck if he sees me or not, I'm not talking to him. He's not going to get the slightest attention from me."

"Hayato, I realize that, but if he sees you, he'll follow you to find out where you live, and that would be worse, right?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Alright, I'll call you when his plane lands, I have to go pick him up."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later." The silvernette snapped his phone shut, throwing it across the room into one of the halls. 'Why does he have to come here? He could always call Bianchi. I don't want to see the bastard that ruined my life.' Gokudera slumped into couch, sinking into the cushions slightly. "*Che cazzo di madre bastardo!" The teen shouted loudly as he rolled into a pillow. *That mother fucking bastard!

"What'd you say? Is something wrong?" Yamamoto broke the silence that was growing.

Hayato turned his head slightly towards the hall way. "What do you care for?" he grumbled.

"I want to be able to help." He smiled softly.

"I . . ." he cut off, not sure what to say. 'I think I want to tell you.' The silvernette let out a sigh of frustration and confusion. "I guess I could tell you, if nothing else I'll get some ranting out of the way."

Yamamoto quickly helped himself to the other couch as Gokudera began to explain about his father. No one besides his sister knew what he had to go through as a child. His mother had died, Bianchi's mom went who knows where. The silver haired teen couldn't figure out why he was telling the idiot all of this stuff. What made Yamamoto special to know all of this? Why did this also happen before the 'kiss' earlier today? Question after question Gokudera asked himself before he was inturupted from his story and his thoughts by his cell phone going off again.

"What?" he asked his sister.

"The plane landed early, I'm on my way home now."

"Don't talk on your phone while driving Bianchi, I'll talk to him." A voice pulled the phone closer to itself. "Hayato, how are y. . ." click. Gokudera snapped shut his phone.

"Tch."

"I should probably go now, I'll see yah at school tomorrow." Yamamoto pulled himself off the couch. The silver haired teen said nothing, he just stared off into space with a pissed off look on his face, also a tiny bit of pain. The baseball player knew why he was pissed off, his father wasn't all that great, but he wasn't too sure about the pain; he had a feeling that Gokudera didn't share quite everything with him. His hands were palled into fists, his nails starting to dig into his skin.

'Why did he even bother leaving Italy?'

The phone rang for the third and final time. "What?" Gokudera snapped into the phone.

"I forgot to tell you, I need you to come to work tomorrow after school." Bianchi explained.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Now Hayato was alone. He didn't want to be alone right now. But the only person who he would let in his house at the moment, he was confused about. He wasn't sure what his feelings were doing to him, at the moment he didn't like it either.

XXX

"Gokudera-kun." The orange haired girl, Kyoko came up to the silver haired teen.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today."

"Why?"

"You always look lonely, I thought you would want someone to hang out with."

"I have to work."

"Oh, maybe another time then." She smiled softly, going to her group of friends at the door.

The silvernette began on his way as well, doing his homework as he walked. He didn't know how long he'd be at work, and make it worse, he'd most likely be dealing with his dad tonight.

He pulled the door open to his sister's restaurant, heading back into the kitchen.

"Hayato, my son." And arm snuck its way around the teen's shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Gokudera stepped away, pulling his hair into a pony tail, his book bag now in the back. "Why are you here?"

"I can't come visit my children?"

"No, you can't."

"Hayato, I don't need your help for another hour so if you want to get your homework done, you can."

"Alright." He went to get his bag, his dad following him.

"I thought you were living with your sister."

The teen stayed silent as he rummaged through his bag, looking for the papers that he had just put away.

"You should tell me where you live, I'd like to see." Silence.

"Father, why don't you sit down somewhere, I'll make you something to eat."

"Thank you Bianchi, what will you be making, I've always enjoyed your food." The father smirked, walking back into the kitchen. "Bianchi?" he questioned as Gokudera took a seat in the back of the room, no one was in yet, so the conversation was very clear no matter where you sat.

"What is it?"

"Is Hayato still scared?" the smirk stretched slightly farther.

"Scared of what?"

"You know what I mean."

Bianchi's eyes narrowed towards the man, of course he was still scared. No one could do anything to change that. "I don't know." She lied. "He doesn't talk to me much. He still gets mad at how I lied to him about his mom. But he's probably gotten over it. He hasn't been in the house for a year now."

"I see."

"Ah, Gokudera." A voice called from the door.

The silvernette looked up to see the baseball player standing at the door, Tsuna standing next to him.

"Gokudera-kun, are you busy?" the brunette asked.

"You can talk to him for now, but if I need his help you'll have to excuse him." Bianchi came out with a plate of food, giving it to her father.

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera sat up in his seat, no longer slouching.

"Kyoko said you were working, so we thought we could see if you weren't busy." Yamamoto explained.

"I'm working, of course I would be busy." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hayato, are these friends of yours?" the older man asked.

"Don't talk to me." The teen snapped.

"So mean to your father." He smirked lightly, returning to his food.

"That's your dad?" Tsuna question, Bianchi bringing over a small snack for the teens.

"Don't bother with it." Gokudera focused on his homework. Yamamoto again could see slight pain in Hayato's eyes, and he was pretty sure his dad didn't even get a chance to do anything yet.

"Gokudera, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said coldly.

"Um, Father, could you help me move some things in the back?" Bianchi thought quickly, recognizing what was going on.

"Of course." The man stood, following his daughter to the back room.

"Your dad seems nice." Tsuna announced with a smile.

"Don't say that. Don't talk about him. Don't talk to him." The silvernette gritted through his teeth.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Uh, Tsuna. . ." Yamamoto tried to step in.

"Don't get involved with my Father unless you want your life ruined!"

"Maybe we should talk about something else." The baseball player tried again.

"That's better, I've been meaning to move that." Bianchi came back into the room with a smile on her face.

"I'm going home." Gokudera got up from the table, collecting his papers.

"Eh, Hayato?" his sister's smiled slowly disappeared.

"I'm sure you can handle it by your self." The teen went into the back to get the rest of his things, coming back soon with his bag.

"Should we go too?" Tsuna asked, standing.

"You. . ." Bianchi started.

"Yes, you two are coming." Gokudera told.

"Ok." Yamamoto stood too. The two followed Gokudera out of the restaurant.

"Gokudera-kun, is there a reason we're coming with you?" Tsuna questioned.

"My dad's probably going to follow me. He doesn't know where I live and he'd love to find out. Can we go to one of your houses?" The silver haired teen asked in the nicest tone he has used with the two.

"Yeah, we can go to mine." Yamamoto smiled, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, quite away back, there was the father.

"Is that the only reason you had us come?" Tsuna asked, looking over to the silvernette.

"Yeah." This got Yamamoto to laugh.

"We'll go to my place." He smiled brightly. Yamamoto and Tsuna talked along the way, Gokudera staying quiet, only a few steps behind them. He was busy keeping an eye on his dad.

"Here we are." Yamamoto announced, opening the door to the sushi shop.

"Get inside before he comes around the corner." Gokudera ushered them in.

Everyone now inside, the door shut, the three of them went up to the baseball player's room. In the room the walls were slightly darker than a sky blue, his bed sheets matching the color. A desk in the corner that had different knick-knacks on it and some papers that looked to be old homework. On the walls were many different baseball posters. In the corner sat a baseball bat, and ball.

"Takeshi, come here please." His dad called from down stairs, most likely from the sushi shop.

"If my dad is down there, tell him I went home, you're only here with Tsuna." Gokudera ordered as Yamamoto stood up.

"Got it." He left the room, which fell silent. It was pretty easy to hear the conversation down stairs.

"Takeshi, this is Gokudera's father, is Gokudera upstairs with you?"

"No, he went home. It's just Tsuna."

"Would you mind telling me where his home is?" a third voice asked.

"I'm not exactly sure where, but it's some where that way."

"Ok thank you."

"You can go back upstairs now."

"Alright."

It was quiet for a few moments before the door to Yamamoto's room opened, him stepping inside.

"Which way did you tell him my house was?" Gokudera looked up at him with a glare.

"Towards the school." Yamamoto smiled.

"But don't you live just around the corner the other way, in those apartments right?" Tsuna wondered.

"Yeah, but I don't want my dad to know that." Gokudera explained.

"Why not?"

"He's never acted like a father, he always treated me and Bianchi like another one of the servants in the house, and he. . ." Gokudera snapped, cutting off short as memories came back to him from when he still lived in the house. "Never mind."

There. It was there again. Yamamoto saw the pain. It was obvious that the silver haired teen was hiding something and wasn't going to be sharing what it was any time soon.

"Good bye, sir, please come again." Yamamoto's old man called as the front door closed.

"I'll leave in about ten minutes." Gokudera sighed.

"Take as long as you need." The black haired teen smiled.

As ten minutes passed, most of it was silent. Tsuna and Yamamoto would talk a bit but not very much. When the silvernette stood to leave, Tsuna decided he should go home for dinner. Walking home, Gokudera was very cautious, not wanting to run into his dad. Luckily he didn't. As he stepped into his apartment, he noticed an extra pair of shoes sitting in the door way.

"Bianchi, what are you doing here?" he called to his house.

"Oh, Hayato, you're back. What took you so long?" she smiled from the living room.

"I wasn't going to lead him home. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure your ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you know how father can be sometimes." She sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"And how is that my sweet daughter, I don't recall doing anything bad." A voice asked from the door. Gokudera froze where he was in the kitchen, staring at the counter, thinking. His eyes glared looking mad, but there was a hint of fear.

"What are you doing here?" Bianchi stood up.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out where Hayato lived." The older man came further in. "You said you didn't know where he lived."

"No, I said that Hayato wouldn't appreciate me telling you where he lived." She corrected.

"I taught you better than to lie." He smirked, Gokudera staying silent. "Bianchi, could you go back home, I'd like to speak with Hayato alone for a while."

Those words snapped the silvernette out of his thoughts, his eyes widening a bit.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." The pink haired woman didn't budge.

"Bianchi, I'm telling you to leave."

"And you can't tell me what to do anymore." She tried staying calm. "The only person allowed to tell me to leave is Hayato."

"Hayato, could you have your sister leave, I would like to talk to you?" the man turned his attention towards his son, who was still a little worried about being left alone with the man.

"No, I don't want you here." The silver haired teen snapped, moving over to his fridge.

"That's no way to talk to your father." The man's smirk widened, putting his hand on Gokudera's head to ruffle his hair, but his son backed up before he could.

"Don't touch me." The teen growled.

"Father, let's go back to my place." Bianchi stood.

"Bianchi, I told you, I wanted to talk to him alone. Get out." He started towards her, his fists clenched at his side.

"He's still scared of you, why can't you just go home?" Bianchi took a small step forward.

"You are too, you should stop pretending your not." The older man gritted through his teeth, obviously losing his temper. Gokudera knew what was coming next, he'd grown up with it. Usually happened the same way too. The youngest of the bunch quickly made his way in between the two others, just in time too. His father's fist made contact with his cheek, causing him to stumble backwards slightly.

XXX

"Hayato stop it, I can take it." A voice called through the slightly open apartment door.

"Stay out of the way, Bianchi." Someone else groaned, sounding in pain.

"You've always stuck up for your sister, even though she's only your half sister." A third voice laughed.

"She's more of a sister than you are a father."

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto questioned, pushing the apartment door open slightly, not wanting to be rude. When he saw the sight in front of him, he was so angry he acted before he knew what he was doing; stepping in between the teen and his father.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man growled.

"Protecting a friend." The baseball player glared, something that was rare for everyone to see.

"Yamamoto," Gokudera grumbled finally falling off his feet to have his sister catch him from behind. Not unconscious, but finally lost his balance.

"Get out of the way." The father raised his fist, swinging it towards the black haired teen, who caught the fist in his hand.

"Leave." Yamamoto ordered.

"Fine, you're not worth my trouble." He unhappily agreed, leaving out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Hayato, are you ok?" Bianchi set him down on the couch.

"I'm fine." He groaned in pain when he tried to sit up.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm kind of involved now, I'd like to know why he was hitting you."

"Hayato, let's move you into bed, it's been a long day." Bianchi helped him off the couch.

Yamamoto wasn't sure why he had even come to Gokudera's, but he extremely glad he did. As Gokudera's sister helped him into his back room, the baseball player thought more about why he had come. The more he thought about it, the more he thought he knew the answer, but he would have to test that theory.

"Thank you." Bianchi stepped back into the living room. "You can go ask him some questions if you want, but don't force it out of him." She smiled lightly.

"Ok, thanks." He got up, walking down the hall slowly.

"It's simple." Gokudera said as he walked into the room.

"What is?"

"The answer to your question. As my sister and I were growing up, everything Bianchi did was wrong to him, and he would get mad enough to try and hit her. But I didn't want to see my sister getting hurt, so I would always take it instead. I don't know why he favored me."

"And you never told anyone?"

"There was no one to tell, well not any one that could do something about it. All the servants new what was going on, but they were scared of my father too." Gokudera sighed. _'Why am I telling him this? He doesn't need to know.'_ "When did you decide that we were friends?"

"I don't know, when we started talking to each other."

"Tch." The silvernette attempted sitting up in his bed.

"Should you really be getting up?" Yamamoto but his hand up to stop him.

"I have other things to do than just sit in bed."

"How about I help you?" he suggested.

"What are you even doing here? Why did you come?"

The very question Yamamoto was trying to avoid. "I-I don't exactly know." He paused. Gokudera?" he asked the teen who was now looking away.

"What?" he turned back towards the baseball player. The next moment shocked them both, even Yamamoto, the one who did it.

The silver haired teen was not expecting the other's lips to fall upon his own. His green eyes were wide. The kiss was so soft. Sweet. Loving. Tender. Gokudera nearly forgot it was the baseball idiot who was in front of him. Neither knew how long they were in that position for, but they both felt the same thing.

"Yamamoto?" Hayato blushed, finally pushing away. He now knew the baseball player knew his feelings now; Gokudera just starting to figure them out.

_'This is what I felt when he fell on me at school. D-do I love him?'_ Gokudera asked himself, his face dusting pink. _'No, not possible.'_ He concluded.

"Why'd you pull away?" Yamamoto questioned quietly, barely audible, leaning back in for another kiss.

_'Then again, I've kissed plenty of people, most back in Italy. And none of them have given me this feeling. Maybe I do love him.'_

"Yamamoto," Gokudera pushed away again. "I still have other things to do. I _we_ really want to, we can do it later." Gokudera explained.

"What do you need to do?" he questioned.

"Homework an. . ."

"Missing one day of homework won't kill you."

"And my father went back to my sister's house, I want to make sure that Bianchi doesn't get hurt any."

"But you're already hurt, so it couldn't be very good for you."

"If I cared about myself right now, I wouldn't be worrying about her." The silvernette sat himself up, grunting in pain slightly.

"I'll come with then."

"Why?"

"In case you get hurt."

"Why would you care?" Gokudera moved out of his room, a little slower than usual, Yamamoto following behind him.

"Because. . . ." the black haired teen hesitated. "Because I love you." Yamamoto got a small blush form, but compared to Gokudera who was red as a tomato, it wasn't really there.

"Fine you can come with." He smiled softly. _'In love with a guy?'_

Gokudera didn't worry too much about bringing Yamamoto with to his sister's place, knowing his father would be on a plane back home tonight.

_'Maybe loving a guy won't be so bad.'_ A small smirk came to the silver haired teen's face, walking the baseball idiot, hand in hand.

**I'm finally getting it up! Yes! This is my best story yet and sadly, it's a really long one-shot. Kind of cliché but that's ok, it's cute. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes I missed when editing this. **

**Let me know what you think with a review. Just click that review button, right down there. . . . please. I hope you enjoyed : ) **


End file.
